Developers of games and other visual applications typically desire to incorporate a maximum number of advanced graphics features, in order to optimize a user's experience. However, it is often unknown as to what type of platform such applications will run and whether they will support such advanced graphics features. Thus, such developers are often faced with the tradeoff of not incorporating, the aforementioned advanced graphics features so that an application will run on a low-end system, or including the same and miming the risk that such low-end systems will exhibit difficulty in supporting such features.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.